Southern Heat
by LoveMeAsMe
Summary: Edise May moves from Alabama to live with her perfect sister Dorothy.  Edise May mets Quil, Quil imprints on her.  Summary sucks don't judge the story because of the summary please :
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm writing another story but this time it's about a girl named Edise May (it's my great grandmothers name) who moves to La Push all the way from Alabama to live with her older sister Dorothy. Quil imprints on her and yes I know it's not the right girl but I love switching things up. Enjoy, review, and give me ideas.**

Watching the rain hit the windshield I already knew I would hate this place. Rain was something I never loved because I wasn't use to it. Down in Alabama things were hot, just the way I like them. But as soon as I stepped out of my car it was anything but hot. The wind whipped my white hair around until it was a tangled mess and the rain made it seem heavier then it was. I grabbed my book bag from the passenger seat and darted for the house. I opened the heavy wooden door and slammed it shut before any wind made it inside. I groaned and slipped my soaked jacket off feeling it leaving my skin sticky. I dropped my bag by the door and wondered down the hall to find Dorothy but I found no one in the small house. I rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen to feed my rumbling stomach. That's when I saw a picture laying on the kitchen table.

Dorothy was on a bike that our mother use to ride and I was laying on the sidewalk in our old neighborhood. Dorothy's brown hair was pulled up on the top of her head and her brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight making her pink button down dress seem brighter and her curves pop out. But then you see me with my white hair standing out on the dark pavement and my black jeans and sweater making my brown eyes match and making me seem stick thin.

I was nothing like Dorothy or anyone else in my family for that matter which led me to believe mother had an affair. Mother was tall and a beautiful southern bell who married a lawyer. But I was just a bulimic who had no friends and made the family get a bad reputation. I flipped the picture over and grabbed a box of cookies to munch on. I never understood why I ate if I was just going to puke it up in a few minutes, it was always a waste to me but I knew I had to get something in me.

Before I knew it I was finished the box and feeling sick like always. I walked to the bathroom in the hall and bent over the porcelain. I thought about how those girls in my old high school use to make fun of me because of how I stood out. My white hair was so different from everyone's brown. My pale skin stuck out like a sore thumb against everyone's tan bodies. Being thin was the only thing that made me normal there and probably here. I jammed my middle finger down my sore throat and before I knew it the cookies was staring back at me. I washed my hands and mouth before going to find my room. Every time I purged it made me feel dirty and ashamed but then I remember the benefits.

I opened the door with my name on it and saw a small twin size bed pushed in the corner, a desk and mirror…something I would have to break, and a bookshelf. The room was small but it was mine for the next year until I graduate. I sat my bag on the bed when I heard Dorothy shouting for my name. Great my biggest problem had just arrived.

I walked into the kitchen to see her putting the last of the grocery's away. I pulled a chair out and licked my dry lips. I could still taste the cookies on them.

"I don't get how you're so skinny after eating a box full of cookies," Dorothy laughed as she chucked the empty box in the trash. I chuckled a little to myself because she would never know my secret. I can stop once I get down ninety, the perfect weight for me. Only ten more pounds to go and I'm fine. I crossed my arms in front of my none existent chest and waited for her to talk some more. I was never much of a talker but she was. Another reason why she was so damn great.

"What do you want for dinner?" She asked looking through the freshly stocked cabinets. I shrugged and looked at the pouring rain outside.

"I think I'm just gonna go to bed," I told her and went to my new room. I locked the door and stripped. I checked the mirror and saw my pudgy stomach and my flabby arms and legs. It wasn't enough yet, ten more pounds, I kept repeating in my head, ten more pounds.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I heard rain again. That sound would drive me crazy if the rumbling in my stomach didn't. I got up from my comfy bed and slowly walked to the closet. Dorothy said mother sent some things up here for me to wear until I got a job to pay for my own things. I pulled out dark washed jeans and a big black comfy sweater. I slipped them on with ease and started to brush my fragile hair. It was falling out more and more these days and I knew it was because of my puking habit. After ten pounds I could stop and become healthy again but until then my hair would have to deal. I curled my hair quickly and grabbed my car keys off my desk. Dorothy was no where to be found and I wasn't gonna bother to look. I ran to my car and threw myself in trying to get dry. I cranked up the heat and I was off to the smallest school known to man kind, La Push High School.

I rubbed my temples as I walked to the main office to get my sheducle and things. My head was killing me and I couldn't figure out why. Was it because I havn't ate much in the last few weeks? It hasn't happened before so I brushed it off and smiled at the lady behind the desk. She was overweight and had wrinles all over but I could tell she was once pretty.

"My name is Edise May Smith," I told her and as soon as I seen her eyes widen I knew she knew I was Dorothys little sister. I tuned her out as she started talking but as soon as she slipped me my sheducle and map I was off with a little wave. I wanted to find my class before any one else got here, I didn't like being new espically states away from my real home. Alabama was everything to me, the heat and the farms were my life and now I was stuck in a rainy small town. I slipped quietly into 502 but then I noticed I wasn't the only one. Five huge guys sat in the back playing paper football with each other. I tip toed to a front row desk and tried to slide my chair out quietly but of course they heard me.

"Hey," one of them called in a deep voice and I tried to ignore them but I could hear them moving towards me. The chairs around me was being pulled out and all of a sudden I felt so much heat wrap around my small body.

"H-hi," I stuttered and fidgeted with my black fingers.

"I'm Paul, this old one is Jared, the one by you is Quil, and thats Embry and Jacob whipsering to each other over there like little girls," Paul was funny but I was in no mood to laugh. I just wanted to get home, stuff my face, then puke. I looked out the big window to see the rain was letting up and buses pulling in. Paul snorted and the boys left to go back to their seats in the back, all except Quil.

"Hi," he said slowly like I was stupid. I narrowed my eyes and pursed my lips.

"Hi," I said back in a tone so harsh I thought he would leave but he didn't, his deep brown orbs jsut got bigger. We stared at each other for five minutes until other students started coming in. The teacher nodded at me as a hello and waved me to the front. The bell rang and made me jump out of my skin. I heard a few snickers but then a low growl. I brushed that off and took my history book but of course I had to explain myself to the class first. I groaned inwardly and looked at the sea of tan, tall, and beautiful people. I frowned and looked down feeling so misplaced again. I thought this school would be different.

"My name is Edise May," I mumbled loud enough for just the front row to hear. The teacher let me go back to my seat and I patically ran. I heard laughter and whispers so I ducked my head in my book and pretended to be intrested.

"Don't worry about them, they don't know beauty," Quil whispered to me with soft eyes. I almost believed him but then remembered that he was probably just trying to fuck the new girl. The rest of the period I kept scooting farther and farther away from him. Today would be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the school day went by in a blur and by the time I came home I thought my stomach was eating itself. Dorothy wasn't home so I was safe to do what I really wanted. I shoved a entire box of Goldfish down my thoart and chugged almost a gallon of water. Before I knew it I was bent over the toilet puking my guts out until I bled. I washed my mouth and hands feeling the shame take over. I step into the shower and run my hands down my body and felt how ugly it was. My stomach was still chubby and disguting. My hips were still wide and my legs were still chunky. Why can't I be perfectly thin like those girls in the magazines I buy? Why can't I be beautiful and make every boy want me with one look? I sighed after a few minutes and scrubbed my frail hair. It felt heavier as the water soaked it and my body felt bigger as the water stuck to it. I was truly ugly.

I walked to my bedroom and laid face first on my bed. I knew my sheets were getting soaked with my dripping wet body but I didn't care. I laid there for what felt like hours and then Dorothy walked into my room cheery as ever.

"Come on were going to a bonfire," she said as she shook me out of my trance. I groaned and rolled over exposing myself. I didn't care if Dorothy stared because I wanted her to feel a ping of hurt that she had a imperfect sister. When I heard her walk out I dried my hair and stuck a ciggeratte behind my ear then picked out a pair of ripped jeans and another black sweater. I looked at myself in the mirror once before leaving and hated what I saw. I saw myself huge and pale, something never attractive. I found Dorothy waiting at the door with a coffee mug for me. I took it but as soon as we got outside I threw the coffee in the bushes and pretended to drink what was in it. Dorothy talked about how the bonfire parties are always super cool because the entire town was there. I nodded at the right times but I never said anything.

Once my feet hit the sand I started squirming in my skin. There was so many people standing around the fire and so many of them were staring at us. I looked to my side to see Dorothy had left and that meant they were staring at me. I gluped loudly and walked over to the water away from everyone to have a smoke. I pulled one out from behind my ear and lit up. The nicotine that filled up my lungs made me calm down almost instatly. All the noise in the background soon was tuned out and the only thing I heard was the waves in front of me. That was until a certain boy sat down next to me and started talking.

"Why are you alone?" He asked not bothering to think if it was rude or not. I glared at him and sighed. I sucked on the ciggeratte one last time before smoshing it under my foot. I frowned and turned to me with a serious look on my face.

"I'm not, my sister is around here somewhere or another," I muttered and let the smoke come out my nose. He chewed his lip before farthering the convostation.

"Dorothy right?" Of course he would know her. Everyone did somehow. I nodded but looked at the full moon that was lighting up the ocean.

"Well your the prettier one in my opinion," he said as he put his hand in to his chest and closed his eyes. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Then you aren't looking close enough. I'm weird and she's perfect," I told him and relazied that is more then I spoken to anyone since I first got here.

"Weird can be beautiful," he mumbled and stared at the moon with me. I saw the face in it and wondered how that ever became. Did people love that face because it had a certain beautiful quality to it?

"The moon is weird," I whispered noticing how I'm making convostation. Quil turned to me with wide eyes but quickly he went back to trying to be cool.

"It is but its mysterious which makes it beauituful," he told me as he put his long legs in the water. I scooted back to not get wet and thats when he asked me the question I've been hoping he wouldn't.

"Do you want to leave this place and go get some food?" His face was cool and calm but his eyes told a completely different story. His eyes were nervous and he was fidgeting. I frowned and nodded thinking I could just puke it up later once I get home. Quil smiled wide and pulled me up and dragged me back to the parking lot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Long day of testing but tomorrow hopefully I'll get tons of more chapters up :) Enjoy and review.**

We walked quietly down the street watching mist fall from the sky and collect around our heads like halos. I wrapped my arms around my stomach trying to hush the growl when I smelled someones food from there house. My mouth was watering but I kept repeating ten more pounds to myself. Quil turned left so I followed and then we were at a small strip mall. The shops were mostly Mom and Pop stores something I didn't mind. We got to a resturant that smelled like smoked meat. Ribs, steaks, chickens all lined the counter and my jaw about hit the floor. I was straving and I wanted to eat everything in front of me but then a little voice popped in my head. _'Fatty' _it taunted me and made me take a step back and clinch my teeth. Quil knitted his eyebrows together but let it go. He pulled out a chair for me and smiled gently. He handed me a menu and drummed his fingers on the table like he already knew what he want.

"Choose anything you'd like," he whispered and winked at me. But here was the thing, I wanted everything. I wanted to eat the entire place out but I knew I couldn't. I couldn't eat any of this because I never threw up meat before and I didn't know how well it would come up. I chewed my lip and put the menu down slowly. I looked at the cover and saw fries and decided that would be fine. No salt or ketchup and I'll be ok.

"Did you decided?" Quil asked startling me out of a trance. I looked up at him and nodded and pointed to the fries. He smiled brightly and went up to the counter to talk to the young boy who was working that night. I don't think Quil cared that I picked something so small, it would save him some money. I leaned back in my chair and gulped loudly. This place smelled so nice that it almost made me regret picking something so small. I started to breath in and out like I was having a panic attack just so I could distract myself. Quil came back a few minutes later with a small fry for me and a huge sandwich for him. He licked his lips and dug in which made me chuckle. It made me smile to see someone eat like that and have no issue. When I eat I have to make a huge deal about whether or not it will make me gain anything. I picked up one fry and shook the salt off of it before I plopped it in my mouth. I swallowed it hard and tried not to think about it.

"I love coming to this place because my parents use to bring me here whenever something speical happened to our family," he shrugged like it was nothing but I could tell it meant something to him. He wasn't just trying to get in my pants by telling me this but I could tell that it was truly important because of the sparkle in his eye. I smiled and bit my lip.

"My parents never did that sort of thing," I told him and for the first time relaizing I was having a real convostation and it wasn't about school or my weight. It had meaning behind it somehow.

"Why didn't they?" Quil asked as he put down his sandwich and frowned deeply. I chuckled and shrugged.

"I never really accomplished anything like Dorothy has," I told him truthfully again and before I knew it everything was spilling out of my mouth.

"My parents have never been proud of me but for the last few months there just growing more dissapointed by the day. I mean I'm smart and everything but not like Dorothy. Mother says that I should be more like her and less like myself. I thought your parents were suppose to tell you the oppisite but not mine. My parents sent me up here to finish out high school so Dorothy will rub off on me. Even when she lived with me I stayed away from her just like I do know," I stopped to catch my breath and I saw saw Quil was listening the entire time nodding his head at the right times I needed them. Most guys wouldn't do that for me.

"Well I like you just the way you are," he whispered and looked me into my muddy brown eyes. I licked my dry lips and picked up another fry not bothering to wipe the salt off. I needed something to distract myself with or I was going to jump over the table and kiss him right there. No one ever said they liked me just the way I was.


	5. Chapter 5

As I laid in bed that night I began to think about how the first time in months I didn't come home and puke right away. I wanted to remember tonight and the meal Quil and I had together. Something about him lit a spark in me and I was not about to put it out yet. I rolled over to feel the heaviness in my stomach. My stomach hasn't been full in so long I wondered what it would do to my body. Thats when I heard the wolves in the distance. I shot up so excited to know that wolves were so close to me. I pulled on a pair of sweats and a hoodie and pried open my window so I could go explore. I pulled my hood up when I saw it was raining and I took off towards the beach. I tried to remember the way we walked earlier tonight and when I finally did I stumble in the sand. I landed on a dune and sat there for a moment. Then I heard them again, the wolves were somewhere to my right in the woods and I was going to find them. I just wanted to see something that was beautiful in this town. In Alabama almost everything was beautiful and in this place I've only met a person who was beautiful inside and out. I dusted the sand off of me and sprinted over the damp sand. The rain poured down harder which made it harder to see anything in front of me. I knew the fries in my stomach was melting away but there would be peltny of more times for me and him to eat together.

I ran into the woods and then everything was silent other then my loud breathing. The wolves howling had stopped and the rain had toned down a bit. I looked at my dirty feet and remembered that I forgot shoes. My shoulders slumpped when I heard no wolves for at least five minutes. I turned around to leave but then I heard a voice.

"Why are you out here?" Quil's voice echoed in the dense forest and I turned around to see him wearing only jeans and a scowl. I sighed thinking he must have been with a girl out here and I ruined it.

"I heard wolves," I told him truthfully and I didn't know why. I always lied if people asked me that question but with ihm I just couldn't.

"Well there gone now," he whispered and touched my shoulder gently. I shivered from the heat and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I'll go then," I told him quietly and turned to leave but then he suddenly stopped me and pulled me close.

"Tomorrow night why don't you come over to a friends of mine house and we'll tell you all abobut the wolves around here," he sounded scared but when I nodded he relaxed a bit.

"Great, I'll pick you up," he told me and then disappered into the night. I stood there for a hour waiting for him to return to me but he never did. It was silly to think that. I turned around to go home and I dragged myself back down the long street that I shot down earlier. Tomorrow night I would learn about the beauifulest thing in this state and I'd be damned id anything stopped me.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day when I got to room 502 the boys were no where to be found. I couldn't help but feel a ping in my heart that they didn't show up. Maybe Quil decided after our meeting in the woods that I was to weird to hang around with or something. I sat in my normal seat and stared out and the clouds. I could see the sun trying its best to break free from the grey that surrounded it but then it would just give up and let the clouds take over. I compared myself to the sun for a moment and began thinking about how hard I try to break out from the shadow of Dorothy but then she just comes right back. I jumped when the bell rang and turned to the front for a boring lecture about the great depression.

When school was over I didn't bother to go right to my car I lingered around the halls a bit. I walked to the library to get some books but to find out it was closed. I let out a frustrated sigh and went to my locker to grab my history book; it would have to do until I could find some real books. I headed out to my car but then I saw something out the corner of my eye leaning against a brick wall. I turned quickly to see Quil staring at me with his big brown eyes. I gave him a small gave before turning to leave but then he was in my face. I had no clue how he got over here so fast but I don't think I minded. His hot breath warmed my cheeks as the ice cold rain poured over them. I could see our breath in front of us and rising up to disappear within the fog surrounding us.

"I want to tell you about the wolves myself," he told me slowly so I was able to snap back into reality. I looked down at my soaked ballets and looked up and saw his eyes full of hunger. I blinked a few times and his eyes changed to desire. I wanted to melt into his arms and give him everything he wanted just because of what his eyes were saying to me.

"Now?" I managed to get out before any rain went into my mouth. Quil straightened up to full height and nodded. I swallowed hard and jerked my head to my car. I didn't hear Quils footsteps behind me but I knew he was there. I could feel the heat radiating off his body. I unlocked the doors and climbed in to feel the chill that was waiting for me. I cranked up the heat and shivered for a few moments until Quil put his huge hand on my shoulder, engulfing it whole. I smiled a bit and nodded in thanks. I turned the car on and off we went. The radio was playing softly but was soon drowned out by the rain.

"What would you like to know?" Quil asked me suddenly and pointed down the road when I was about to pull into my driveway. I nodded and obeyed as I thought about what I wanted to know.

"What's there purpose in the town?" I asked nervous of what the answer may be. The wolves might be nothing but pests to the residents here but I prayed I would get something better.

"They protect the people," he whispered waiting for me to say something back or ask another question.

"What do you mean?" I ask as but suddenly something popped out of the woods causing me to serve right towards the hill and then my car started spinning out of control and before I knew it I was flipping all around the car. I felt Quil grabbed my hand and pull me close to him but by that time I was already bleeding and screaming for help. I knew I was damaged in some way but I didn't want to look. I snuggled in close to Quil when the car flipped again and this time glass shattered everywhere. I screamed again and cowered into Quils huge chest. I didn't hear one word out of him the entire time but I felt him trying to move me out of harms way. He was like a wolf in a way to me. He protected me during the scariest moment of my life. When the car finally reached the bottom of the hill my car was done for and I could feel my blood seeping out of huge gashes. I looked up at Quil to see him with tears in his eyes and no blood or broken bones on his body. I was the one who was hurt the worst and he's gonna walk away without a scratch. How is that possible?

"Help should be here soon angel," he whispered into my bloody ear as I slowly drifted off into a world of black.


	7. Chapter 7

When I finally woke up all I could hear was beeping and soft snoring. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the plain white room. I was in a hospital, just great I thought as I blinked a few times to clear my vision. I saw something move out of my left eye and tried to turn my head the best I could to see who was there. To my surprise it was Quil and not Dorothy like I thought it would be. He was sleeping in a ball on a tiny chair. He looked larger then normal on it. I chuckled and relazied how funny my voice sounded. It sounded scratchy and hoarse, so different from my normal laugh. I swallowed hard and almost screamed from the pain. It felt like my throat was on fire or I was swallowing razors. I sat up a bit to check myself more. I saw my leg was wrapped in tons of bandages so were my hands. I frowned and rubbed my throat to feel a bandage wrapped around it to and I could almost feel the gash under it. I closed my eyes to keep me from crying but it happened anyways. I think I could have died and if it wasn't for Quil I would have been dead. I threw a pillow at the sleeping form and prayed he would wake up. He moved for a moment and then nothing. I sighed and leaned back down to try and sleep some more. Maybe when I wake up this would all just be a dream.

When I woke up for the second time I saw Quil by my side brushing my hair, he almost jumped out of skin when he saw my eyes snap open. I chuckled and heard the noise coming from my throat again and stepped. Quil frowned and took my small hand in his.

"Your busted up pretty bad but your throat got the worst hit in the accident. A peice of glass must have ripped it open..." his voice quivered for a moment but then he jumped right back into what he was saying. "Doctors are going to keep you for as long as they need to. They say you may be able to talk again one day but until then your basically mute. They also said they know about you little secret," he mentioned his finger down his throat and made a gagging noise. Not only did the doctors know but so did Quil, the one good thing about this town, the one who saved me from dieing, the one who is here instead of my own family. I bit my lip and wished that I could explain everything. I wanted to tell him that he didn't want to stay here if he didn't want to because it wasn't his responablity. I wanted to tell him that all I wanted to do was lose ten more pounds and then I would go back to being healthy. I wanted to tell him thank you for saving my life but I couldn't. I looked up at Quil with tears brimming the corners of my eyes and just decided to hug him. I pulled him close and wrapped my small arms around him. I squeezed him tightly and put my head in his neck. He didn't move for a few minutes but then he pulled me closer to his heat.

"I was telling you about why the wolves protect the people in this town in the car before the crash. If you want to know the truth the wolves protect everyone but only really pay attention to a select few. One of them is you," he whispered into my ear letting the words sink in. The wolves protected me? The wolves weren't the ones saving me from the car it was...Quil. I jerked away and put my hands on his shoulders. My hand didn't even cover it half his shoulder. I looked him in the eye trying to see if he was joking but it was only seriousness I saw. I smiled and pulled him close to me. The only thing that were beauitufl in this town were the wolves and it made complete sense that Quil would be one of them.

"Your not mad or anything?" His voicce quivered again like he was on the verge of tears but then I shook my head and I heard him breath a sigh of relief. Quil had to understand that he saved me and no matter what he said to me I trusted and owed him everything.


	8. Chapter 8

**SexyBeast: They actually almost hit a vampire which will come into play very soon and thank you for your reviews you don't know how much they brighten my day.**

Quil stayed with me the entire first night in the hospital. We played twenty questions and card games and for once I didn't feel out of place. When I was with Quil I felt normal and like I belonged somewhere which was extremely weird for me. The nurses would raise my morphine level every hour which almost put me to bed. But I would fight something Quil didn't want me to do. He said I needed rest to get better but if I could talk back I would tell him that I needed his company to get better. Quil would only leave for a few seconds to go to the bathroom and then he would be right back. He had his pack members bring our food so we wouldn't have to eat the nasty hospital food.

"My name is Leah Clearwater," the first person who walked into the room said to me. She was tall as Quil and had eyes that were fierce like a tiger. Seth Clearwater gave me a little wave and I recognized him from the guy behind the counter of the Mom and Pop restaurant we went to.

"Hi I'm Collin and this is Brady," two hyper boys ran up with big smiles on there faces. They couldn't be more then twelve and the way they had so much energy proved me right. I nodded as a hello and cracked my knuckles to get the stiff feeling out of me.

"My name is Emily Uley, the one who cooked the food, I wish my husband was here to meet you but he's a little…busy," she shrugged and handed me a plastic bowl filled with rice and steak. The steamed rose and heated my face up feeling me with a sense of hunger. The doctors knew that I was bulimic so I had to eat. If I didn't I would probably be placed in a psychiatric ward.

Two of the boys from my first period were talking to Quil quietly in the corner, so hushed that I couldn't hear them. I bit my lip and wished I could thank Emily for the food. When they all left the rice and steak had cooled down and I was digging in filling up my drug filled stomach. The rice and steak almost melted in my mouth and I couldn't help but wanting to eat more. Quil chuckled once or twice at me but other then that he didn't watch and let me be.

"Dorothy wants to see you soon," Quil said as he put our empty bowls on the small bed side table. I frowned at him and knitted my eyebrows. Where was she when I first arrived? Did she even care? I mean this was my fault…right? I looked up at Quil with wide eyes and pointed to a piece of paper on a clipboard. He gave it to me and waited patiently until I wrote. I asked him what had jumped out in front of me when I served off the road. His face drained of color and he leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"I didn't want you to be exposed to this so soon but I guess you have to since you asked. I can't deny you anything," he mumbled at the end. I smiled brightly knowing he gave into something he didn't want and I didn't do anything.

"It was a vampire," he whispered so quietly that I had to strain to hear him. I leaned into him and knitted my eyebrows. Why would there be vampires here and why would they jump in front of my car?

"Vampires usually aren't allowed on our territory but this one came out of no where. Its why a lot of us weren't in school yesterday, we were tracking him down. Anyways I don't know why he stopped into the middle of the road in front of us but were trying to find him now," he told me with a nervous look in his eyes. Is that why most of the pack wasn't here? I looked down at my bandage arms and suddenly felt anger boil up in my body. I knew that if they didn't find that vampire I would, even if it killed me. It almost killed me once and god dammit he was not gonna get away with it. I looked at Quil and saw on his face he knew what I was thinking. He shook his head fast and stood up quickly. He paced the room with his hands on his head.

"You can't do that," he finally said with such a soft voice. I squinted at him a bit mad that he was telling me what to do.

"I just found you Edise May," he said with such pain in his voice I almost wanted to get out of this itchy bed and go kiss him. I grabbed the paper and wrote what did he mean and when he read it I knew he gave too much away about something.

"I mean I just, I mean," he was cut off by a doctor coming in with a glum smile on his face.

"Hello Miss Edise," as soon as those words left his mouth I glared and Quil coughed to correct him. "Oh right sorry Miss Edise May," he tried again with a apologetic smile.

"What do you want doctor?" Quil asked with a quivering voice. He seemed more scared then I did.

"Well son I'm sorry but your girlfriend will have to stay another day or so in here. We need to run some more tests and see how much true damage the glass did to her vocal cords," we both blushed when the doctor called me Quil's girlfriend but I don't think it fazed the doctor a bit. I sighed and slouched down in the bed. Quil came over and brushed my hair off my forehead and kissed my skin gently.

"I'll stay with you as long as you like," he whispered and sat down in his usual chair to start another game of Go Fish.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning I had to go through seven tests to find out when my voice would come back, if it even it. Docotrs would smile at me and reassure me everything was fine but I couldn't always believe them. It was there job to say everything would be ok. Quil would stand outsdie the rooms and wait patiently until we were done and then he would carry me to the next test. He acted like I was to fragile to do anything on my own although I didn't mind being carried. Quil was closing his eyes and resting in the bed while I stared out the window. I counted how many cars were in the parking lot and then how many of each other. 20 blues, three yellows, 15 reds, etc. I was almost finished with the browns when the doctor came in with a bright smile.

"Hello Miss Edise May the tests came out fine and your voice should be recovered in a week or so," he handed me my clothes that I came in with and my bag that they recovered in the accident. I smiled in thanks and went to the bathroom to try and get dressed. My jeans hit every strach on my legs making me gasp in pain. My sweater thankfully was so baggy it barly touched my arms. I tied my hair up in a loose bun and went back into my room. Quil was snoring softly so I kissed his forehead and wrote the good news on a piece of paper. I think he would be happy to know everything would be ok. I put it by his head and then Dorothy walked in with a small smile.

"I know your angry but I've been so busy working and what not," she told me and her hands in the air. I sighed not feeling like agruing on paper and just walked out of the room to find her car. My car was completly gone. I didn't notice Quil was following silently behind me until he tapped my shoulder with a huge smile on his face.

"i want to hear your beautiful voice again soon," he said as he slipped a piece of paper into my hand with a number on it. I looked up at him with knitted eyebrows and waited for him to tell me what he wanted me to do with it. But he never did he just walked outside to a red pick up truck that was waiting for him. I figured I'd call him in a week and we'll hung out then. I sat in the passenger seat wincing everytime I moved and my jeans rubbed my scars. I knew I would have to wear sweats to protect them. I looked out at the rainy town and waited until we saw our house.

"Do you feel like going to school tomorrow?" Dorothy asked as we pulled into the driveway. I shrugged not caring if I went or not but I guess she tookit as a yes.

"I'll write you a note tonight," she got out of the car and left me. Is this how it will always be? I could have died and she wouldn't have cared. She would have kept on living her life with no issue at all. I walked inside to my room and collapsed on the familier sheets I missed so much. I curled into a ball and soon enough I was passed out.

When I woke up the clock next to my bed was flashing 3:02 a.m. in bright red letters. I groaned and tried to shimmy out of my tight twisted jeans. I cried out when the fabric hit every bruise and scar. I threw them across the room angry and pulled the blankets over my naked half. I snuggled deep into the pillow and tried to fall back to sleep but everytime I closed my eyes all I could see was the crash. A vampire jumped in front of me but why? What did I do to it? Was it just fate and he didn't mean to stop? I shook the questions out of my head and counted how many times my heart beat. I got to 82 when I heard a tree strach my window. Why was everything so loud tonight? I just want to sleep. I started to count sheep and everythign started to calm down. I knew soon I would be asleep and things would be ok. I wouldn't be in pain anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning when I woke up my stomach started rumbling loudly. The entire time in the hospital I ate for Quil but now I really had no motivation. I slid on sweats to be careful of the cuts still fresh on my legs and then a giant hoodie. I knew I looked like a bum but it didn't matter to me, I wasn't trying to impress anyone. I brushed my teeth and threw my make-up in my bag to do at school. I went into the kitchen while putting my hair in a bun and looked at the two pieces of toast still fresh on the table. I grabbed them and started my way to school not waiting for Dorothy to offer me a ride. I had a while to walk so I would walk off the toast. I shoved the perfect pieces of bread down my throat and held my bag tight to my side. I didn't want bother any of the cars that kept passing me so I kept to myself and listened to the rain drops falling from the tree tops. I was into myself until a car horn honked behind me. I jumped scared and turned around to glare at the person in the car. But that person was Quil so my face instantly went into a smile without thinking. Around him I can smile freely and have no reason not to.

"Hop in," he called out the window as he pushed the door open. I climbed in with no hesitation and made myself comfy. When we were almost to school he pulled a brown bag from the back and handed it to me.

"It has a bagel in it for breakfast and a peanut butter sandwich for lunch," he said with a sheepish grin. I smiled at him and knew that I couldn't keep being bulimic. I knew I had to stop and I knew I had to get help, my help would be Quil. I made a promise to myself that I would start trying to eat more and not think about how perfect I could be. I tore the bagel in two and offered a piece to Quil but he said no.

"My stomach is full enough," he laughed and rolled up his window when it started raining. I took a huge bite and felt my stomach leap with joy. By the time we pulled into the parking lot at school I finished the bagel and was about to eat the sandwich.

"Are you that hungry?" Quil asked with an amused look. I shrugged and slid the bag into my sack and got out. The rain was beating down but I didn't mind. We took off running for the brick cover, hand in hand. But before we got there Quil stopped me and pulled me close in the middle of the road. The rain was coming down so hard it was seeping into my closed mouth. Quil opened his mouth a little and bent down slowly giving me time to pull back but I didn't want to. I stood on my toes and closed the gaps. Before I knew it we were tangled up with each other in the middle of the road. His heat warmed me to my core and it felt so new and so special and raw I didn't want it to end. But sadly the rang and we had to book it to class.

"Nice to join us," the teacher said with a scowl on her face. I chuckled and rushed to my seat and I knew Quil was behind me from his squeaky shoes. His friends in the back made cat calls and he winked at them. Usually if a guy did that after a kiss like that I would have thought they were just messing around with me but Quil was different. Something about him, his words, his touch was just absolutely…breath taking. I knew from that moment on that Quil and I could be together forever if he wanted.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm trying to not make so many spelling mistakes and longer chapters so please be patient**

Quil and I stuck together all day other then the few classes the separate us. People would watch with envy when Quil kissed my forehead or cling to my hand before class. I didn't know what we exactly were but whatever it was I was glad for it. I could tell by the sparkle in his deep brown orbs that he felt the same.

When school was over I went to met him by his car and saw a girl glaring at him. I remember her from one of my classes I'm just not sure which. I stayed back for a few moments waiting for them to finish there conversation and when they did I took off. I slid over the roof of the car to get to him faster. I could tell he was angry but the conversation but he didn't show any signs. He grabbed me for a big hug and then helped me into the car. Everything was silent for awhile until I broke it.

"So what are we?" I asked wanting, no needing to know the answer. I looked at him and I could tell by his drained face he didn't want to answer yet. I looked out the window and waited and waited and a few minutes later he came up with a good answer.

"It's hard to say," he whispered so low that I had to repeat the words a few times in my head to understand it. What did he mean it's hard to say? Did that girl have something to do with it? I'm not the jealous type in relationships but I couldn't help but let my heart sink down. I put my hands under my legs to keep me from flipping out. The peanut butter was still heavy in my stomach and I knew what I would have to do when I got home. No matter if Quil wanted me to or not I just didn't feel good. Either I was going to force it out or it would come out on its own. I fiddled with my hair and I noticed something different. My hair was thin and ripping out every time I tugged. I slammed my hands in my lap just as Quil pulled into the driveway.

"What's wrong?" He asked with knitted eyebrows. I pulled away from his out stretched hands and slammed the door. I went up the old wet steps and before I opened the door I turned around.

"I'll tell you when you when you can tell me," I shouted like the bitch I never wanted to be to him. What happened to the magical kiss this morning? How did it turn to this? I flung my bag on the ground and went for a box of cookies that was in the cabinet waiting for me. I started jamming handful of cookies down my throat and before I knew it they were all gone. I went back for a box of Cheese-Its thinking over eating will melt the pain. I flicked on the old TV and watched the Wheel of Fortune for a while and before I knew it the Cheese-Its, were gone too. I threw the empty worthless box on the ground and screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Edise May please open up," I heard a loud knock and a bombing voice behind my frail front door. I glared recognizing the voice but I had no choice to answer it because my heart was tugging towards it. I peeked out to see Quil shirtless and only in jeans, dripping wet. I sighed feeling bad that he's out there waiting for me so I opened the door.

"I can explain if you listen," he said softly and reached out for my face. I jerked away and crossed my arms waiting. My stomach was churning with all the junk food in it but I had to wait. I refused to puke in front of Quil.

"We just don't protect everyone; we keep a closer eye on certain people, one of them being you. We do this because the certain people are usually our…" he drifted off with a scared look in his eyes. He gulped and let out a cool minty sigh. I tapped my foot and waited knowing I had to be turning green with sickness.

"There are soulmates," he finally said and that did it. I took off towards the bathroom and puked everything into the abused toilet. I puked everything up until there was nothing but blood and I was crying my eyes out. I felt hot hands on my back calming me down. Before I knew it I fell asleep on Quils warm quivering chest. I wasn't the only one crying apparently.


	12. Chapter 12

So I'm home sick today so this chapter will be longer :)

Quil carried me to my room and smoothed my hair out until I was almost asleep. Almost because he started talking softly to himself. I strained to listen to his words.

"Everyone said it would be hard telling your soulmate what they were but I never knew this hard. I never heard of a imprint puking because of the news. I don't even know if your happy about this or not. I don't even know if you still want me in your life or not," he sighed and put his giant head next to mine. I opened my eyes a little and chewed on the inside of my cheek.

"Quil I'm happy just...scared," I told him honestly. I didn't want to get hurt. I had to focus on getting better right now. When I don't eat enough I feel like I'm falling back and when I eat to much my stomach can't take it and I puke. Would Quil help me or just decide its to much and take back everything?

"Scared of what Edise May?" He asked suddenly with tears brimming his eyes. I frown and shake my head.

"What if things don't go the way there suppose to?" I ask thinking how he said none of the others reacted like this. Why was I so different? I moved into his shaking chest and listened to his loud heartbeat. I counted 80 beats until he finally talked.

"I think thats why I love you," he whispered with such confidence that I knew he was telling the truth. I looked up into his eyes in search for any kind of lie but I couldn't find one. I gripped his hands and kissed his cheek working my way over to lips. I hovered above them for a few moments before we connected. Fire spread through my body and sparks flew from our lips. I just needed to see what he was saying was true for myself and damn it was. I never kissed someone where I felt so sync with them. When we pulled back we were both out of breath and breathing heavy. He rolled over to his back and tocuhed his lips softly.

"Thats another reason," he mumbled before turning back to me and pulling me close. He was still wet from the rain but I didn't mind. I breathed in his woody smell for the first time and I knew he was a wolve before he came to see me. He has yet to show me what he looked like as a wolf but I would wait forever just to see that. I started drifting off again but then he talked once more.

"I think I figured out what we are to everyone else," he whispered into my messy hair. My eyes fluttered open and I waited for him to continue but then I noticed that he was waiting for me. I chuckled and raised my eyebrows as a effort to say what.

"A couple," he smiled and kissed my nose before closing his own eyes and trying to sleep. My heart almost leaped out of my chest. My brain racede but I tried to fight it and sleep. I laid sliently for a few moments before noticing I couldn't get to sleep. I tapped Quil's shoulder and as soon as he opened one eye I knew I had him wrapped around my little finger.

"Can you tell me a story? I can't sleep," I said sheepishly as I cuddled closer and let out a long sigh. He laughed a little and nodded. He started telling me the story of imprints and I knew he picked that story to show his true feelings for me. I never pictured moving here and finding my soulmate. I wonder what mother would say if she could see me now.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning I woke up to a hot arm flung across my stomach. I wiggled my way out of it and climbed over the sleeping giant next to me. I tip toed to the bathroom to take a desperatly needed shower. The water felt nice on my healing scars and for once I didn't think about how disgusting I had to look with no clothes on. When I finished washing my hair I noticed how much was going down the drian. I sighed and toweled dried it noticing how much hair was in the towel and not on my head. I brushed my hair out an decided enough was enough. I grabbed a pair of sissors and started chopping. Before I knew it my long mane was all over the bathroom floor, counter, and sink and my hair on my head was short and spiky. It made my face look a bit more bigger which I didn't mind. I picked up the pieces I could and threw them away and then tip toes back to my room. Quil was now facing the wall still sound asleep. I smiled at the thoughts of him dreaming of me.

I opened my closet and pulled out a pair of light jeans and a dark red sweater. I pulled them on and stuffed some money in my pocket so I could go to the store today and pick up some new make up and a box of hair dye. I slid on a pair of ballets and went ot he kitchen tofix some breakfast for Quil and I. He was nice enough to pack me a lunch yesterday I would pack him one today. I put two bagels in the toaster and then put a few cookies in a bag. Before I knew it I was back in the room jumping on the bed. Quil shot up in shock and screamed but when he saw me he glared and grabbed me by the waist. I was under him and struggling but he wouldn't let up.

"Thats not funny," he said as he kissed all around my face. But then he stopped and saw my hair.

"What did you do?" He asked in a whisper. I knew he would hate it but it would all fall out anyways. I shrugged and wiggled out from under him to eat my bagel. I handed him one and he ate it in two bites.

"Can we go by the store after school today?" I asked him with a pleading look in my eye. He chuckled and nodded as he got up and streched.

"I'm gonna go take a shower and then we can get going," he kissed my forehead and left me alone. I dug threw my drew to find a huge sweater for him. I found one that was my dads and laid it on the end of my bed. I put the bag of cookies in my book bag and laid back down. I drifted off and suddenly I was being carried. Quil was laughing as I flung my arms around his neck afraid to fall.

"Don't worry," he laughed as he opened my door for me. I slid in and pulled my legs to my chest. We were on the road in no time and behind tons of buses.

"I always hated buses in the mornings," I told him laughing at myself. He looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Everyone is asleep its weird," I shrugged and rolled down my window to stick my arm out.

"You want to go out to dinner tonight?" He asked when we pulled into the schools parking lot for another long day. I looked at him and nodded without thinking. Would this count as our first date?


	14. Chapter 14

School began getting boring day after day but Quil always made it intresting. He would slip little notes into my locker and fly paper planes across the class room. The day began going by in a blur and as soon as school ended Quil tossed me the keys.

"Your driving to the store," he winked and climbed into the passenger seat. I hopped up and down before getting in and turning the radio to my station. Tik Tok starting blasting as I pulled out and headed to main street. I watched people stare as we passed and Quil flicked them off. I pulled into a tight spot and climbed out through the window. Quil tried but failed miserably.

"Hers money for what you need and can you pick me up six dounuts for the bakery please," he asked with such pleading eyes that I didn't dare say no. I smiled and ran in deciding I'd use my money for my things and his money for his things. I hated using others peoples money, I always have. I wondered to the cosmetic department and picked up some purple, pink and brown lipstick. I threw some mascara and eyeliner in the basket and then spotted the hair dye. I stood up and slwoly walked over. There had to be hunderds of dyes staring me in the face. Red, blonde, black, and brown were the main ones. I put my skin tone up to each one and finally decided on a deep brown. I walked to the bakery to find dounuts out and baked with Quil's name written on the box. I chuckled and slid them into my basket before I started off towards the check out counter. I slid everything up and pulled me money out just wanting to get back to the guy whos waiting for me. The old lady was slow but when she was done I handed her the money not even bothering with change and ran outside. I pushed everything through his window before sliding in mine. When he was about to peek at my things I slammed on my hand down on the bag.

"You'll see everything tonight," I smiled evily and pulled out heading to my house. I figured he would drive to his house after I was home. Quil turned up the radio when Tonight Tonight came on. I bobbed my head up and down as I swung into my driveway. I got out and grabbed my things shouting a rushed goodbye to Quil. I faintly heard him shout seven behind me. I looked at the clock in the hall to see it was five so I had to start moving. I rushed to the bathroom and started the dying process. While it was setting in I started on finding a outfit. When I went through my entire wardrobe I went to Dorothys. Usually I wouldn't but I was in desperate need. I found a black button down dress that looked like my style. I found black wedges that would match and when I heard the timer go off I rushed to wash everything out.

When I was done I was paler and my eyes matched perfectly. I chuckled and slipped on the dress and shoes. I applied heavy masacara and eyeliner and my deep purple lipstick. I looked skinny and I didn't even have to puke to do this, it just took make up and the right clothes. Why didn't I relaize this before? I heard the door bell chim and I took off. When I opened the door I saw heaven in front of me. A pale man stood in front of me with dark sunglasses on. His cheeks were hollow in and his lips looked like they had blood on them. I shut the door ignoring him but then he stuck his foot in the door.

"Didn't your mother teach you not ot be rude?" He said in a velvet hiss. I glared and gulped loudly.

"No my mother said never talk to strangers," I hissed back and tried hard to shut the door. I just wanted Quil to come around the corner in his car all dressed up ready to take me to dinner. Our first date but to bad that didn't happen. The man knocked the door back sending me to the door. My shoes became lose and as I tried to fix them before he came over it was to late. The man had me by my shoulders pinning me agaisnt a wall.

"Get off," I yelled and tried to kick him in the balls but he was to fast. He growled in my face and threw me across the room into the wall. I groaned and felt blood trickle from my ear. I think I have to go to the hospital again to get it checked out...great. I struggled to stand up but he kicked me back down. I let out a scream wishing Dorothy was home to help me but of course she was somewhere doing god knows what. I heard a growl and looked towards the door which it came from. I saw a big black wolf and a smaller brown wolf staring at me. The man hissed and stepped away from me looking from the wolves to the window. The small wolf walked over to me as the black wolf tuckled the man. He started shaking him and the wolf in front of me tried to cover me with his fur so I wouldn't see the limbs flying. I looked into the brown eyes and knew who it was.

The beauitful wolf who was sheilding me from the gory scene was Quil.


	15. Chapter 15

**SexyBeast: Yes it was the vampire; it will all explain in this chapter or the next and thank you so much for the reviews.**

I woke up to an annoying beeping noise again and knew where I was instantly. I was a bit pissed that I have been here a month and already landed in the hospital twice. My eyes fluttered open and drifted towards the heat that was coming from my side. Quil was staring at me with a worried expression on his face. I could tell by his eyes that he was crying not to long ago. I scooted up and wince when my head hit the pole on the back of the bed. I slouched down a little careful to stay away from it.

"You're a beautiful wolf," I told him with all honestly. He was the color of my hair which he was now running his huge fingers through it, careful not to hit the bump on the back.

"You look stunning with brown hair. Well you looked radiant before but uh you know what I mean right?" I could tell he was distracted because he was usually so sure of his words and now he was stumbling. Something was up and I was about to find out.

"You know I tried to stop that man from coming in," I told him with my lips pursed. He chuckled and nodded a little.

"I know you would have done everything in your power but this man wasn't normal. He was a vampire that escaped from out radar and took off to find you. I guess your scent was on me and he thought your blood would-" he stopped and shuddered from the though of that man drinking my blood. I looked down at my IV covered hands to avoid his eyes.

"The only reason he went after you was because of me," he whispered more to himself then me but I talked anyways.

"Its ok, I'm alive," I patted his enormous hand and looked into his deep chocolate guilt filled eyes.

"We didn't get our first date," I mumbled upset that I put so much effort into looking amazing for him and then to have it ruined.

"I know and we'll get one soon but for now you have to get better. By the way you looked gorgeous before you know," he shrugged and laid his head down on my stomach. His head was heavy but I didn't complain. I scooted down a bit so he would be more comfortable and closed my eyes sedated eyes. That was before Dorothy's fanatic words filled my ears.

"Is she ok? What happened this time? Who saved her?" She wasn't even in the room yet and her mouth was flying a million miles per hour. I sighed and looked at the nervous Quil. I guess it was time to come clean and tell Dorothy about us but then she would check on me in the middle of the night to see if he's there with me…which he would be. I shrugged knowing it was for the best and that Quil would be thanked with a huge feast. She walked in still in her work clothes and started firing the same questions she did in the hallway.

"I'm fine, someone broke into the house and tried to hurt me and Quil saved me," I pointed at the anxious man who was waiting for his que. He gulped loudly and held out a shaky hand. The usual cool calm and collected Quil was now shaking under the gaze of Dorothy. I thought the met before but I might have been mistaken.

"Hi ma'am I'm Quil, Edise May's boyfriend," he drawled the word out slowly letting everything hit Dorothy. She lit up like a candle and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I thought I'd never see the day when Edise May would find herself a nice young man like yourself. I'm Dorothy, her older sister," she shook his still outstretched hand and looked back towards me.

"I'll pick up some stronger locks for the house," she said and then got up to leave. My heart sank but when she turned around she had a smirk on her face.

"I'll go make dinner and bring it back. By the way nice hair," she left Quil and I alone wondering what she was going to bring back. Whatever it was I knew it would be specially made for my hero


	16. Chapter 16

**So sorry I haven't been writing much lately but it was the holiday weekend. By the way I don't know how many more chapters there will be but there will be a new story but soon after as always.**

The day I got home from the hospital was the day everything started changing. Dorothy and I became a lot friendlier and hung out a bit more. She was starting to act like she was related to me know so that made me proud. Of course my mother never called but my father did once to say he loves and misses me and wishes I would come back soon. Quil installed new locks for every door including mine so he could now stay the night with out Dorothy trying to bust in. I began eating a lot more but I always stayed healthy. I wanted to look perfect, just not feel dead.

Quil would sometimes transform into a wolf so we could ride through the woods together when it was pitch black. The others wouldn't let me touch them as wolves but Quil always would so it didn't matter. School was getting better because the notes I kept getting were getting sweeter and sweeter. Like the one I'm reading now.

It's written on my pink notebook paper Quil stole from me last night and hid so we could cuddle. His sloppy boy hand writing makes me grin as I scan across it.

_Dear Edise May,_

_I never thought I would ever find my imprint but here you are reading my love letter. I know I look like a pansy a lot because I cry every time you get hurt but you have to understand. It is my JOB to protect you, if I don't I feel like a complete failure and that you could do better. Then I remember the silver lining in imprinting. You can fail the imprint many times but they will stay and see past that because they love you. It's not like I try to fail or anything because it literally kills me inside to see you disappointed or something but I try my best and I always will for you._

_Anyways since I didn't get to say goodbye to you this morning I decided to write you this. I will see you in first period and please remember I love you._

_-Quil_

As I put the note down I turned slowly to see Quil give me a wink and turn back to the convostation Paul and him were having. I smiled to myself and sunk down into my seat to re-read the note again and again. Quil had never really said I love you to me but it felt amazing to read it now I just couldn't wait for him to say it. By the end of class I had cooked up a romantic plan for the first date we never had.

I would rush home telling Quil that I had to call my father and then he could come over when he was done patrolling. I would throw a bunch of steaks in the oven and go to the bakery and buy some fresh rolls. I would even make home made potatoes if the time doesn't get the best of me. The rest of the day I would get the bathroom pass from my class sneak off campus and call the stores so they would have everything ready. Of course I got strange looks when I got back to class having being gone almost all class but I didn't matter any more. Quil and I would have almost all night to ourselves eating, drinking, and laughing.

When school was over and Quil pulled me to the woods so he could drop me off at home I told him that I had to get home quickly so I could catch my fathers call. He chuckled and morphed and waited patiently for me to settle on his back and then we were off. He zoomed in and out of trees that I thought he would miss and he leaped over the fallen branches from last night's storm. I kissed his wet nose before hoping off and bounding up the steps. One good thing about calling all the stores today is that all the food was sitting on my step waiting. I smiled and went inside to get to cooking.

Once everything was done I was exhausted but I had to get ready. Quil should be here any moment so I had to rush to get a pair of sweats and a tank top on. Quil always told me that he liked me looking comfortable instead of dressing up for him. I washed my make-up away and sat on the couch waiting for him to burst in through the door…but he never did.

Around nine the candles I had lit burned out and the food was now cold and non worthy. I frowned and got up from the ball I was curled in and started cleaning. That's when he came in drenched with sweat and a little proud looking.

"Guess what babydoll?" He called into the kitchen as I finished putting the steak in tin foil. He stopped and frowned at my disappointed face.

"I know I was suppose to be here a few hours ago but you'll never be-" I cut him off with my raised hand.

"Forget it baby. Go wash up and I'll met you in the room," I threw the food at his chest and stomped to my room. I wanted to surprise him with something nice and then he never showed up. I laid in my bed and waited for the shower to stop. I heard his footsteps coming down the hall and my breath caught in my throat. I was beyond pissed with him and I knew he knew, but was I really going to do this. Was I really going to stay mad a thim all night when he just told me he loved me? He opened the door and my eyes flew shut. My answer was decided in that one action. I heard him let out a shaky sigh and move to lay by me. He moved me closer and kissed my forehead lightly.

"I love you Edise may," he whispered and then it was silent.


	17. Chapter 17

**Only contains some of the beginnings of the sex scene so I want no reviews saying oh my god I didn't want to read that because you can skip it if you want.**

When I woke up the next morning I found Quil staring at me with an intense look. I tensed waiting for the explosion about last night it never came. I licked my dry lips and sat up a bit. I leaned on the wall and waited for something to come out of his mouth but he nothing ever did so I opened mine.

"I was going to surprise you last night with a first date dinner," I told him feeling all the anger from last night coming back. I crossed my arms over my chest and watched him open and close his mouth like a guppy.

"I'm sorry, I should have known that you were planning something I mean you had that look in your eye," he frowned and looked down at the sheets. I shrugged and shook my head.

"No its fine I mean how could you have really known?" I knew it was silly to go to bed mad at him last night but the immaturity of me got to me. Quil kissed my hand and pulled me closer to him. I could tell that look in his eye was growing to desire and the butterflies started filling my stomach up. Quil and I had made out plenty of times but we never took it farther. But with this look I knew that he wanted to.

"Have I told you that I loved you?" I asked him quietly as I kissed his earlobe that was a beautiful shade of brown. He gulped and licked his lips. I moved on top of him and kissed his nose and then the corners of his mouth.

"No but its amazing to hear it," he whispered back as he strained to meet my lips that were out of reach. I moved back a little and kissed that bottom of his neck. I wanted him to know where I wanted this to go.

"Quil, please," I whispered into his ear and moved back a little to feel the bulge that was hiding underneath his sweats. He moaned softly and pulled me close enough to where I could feel his heartbeat on mine. Our hearts were in sync no matter how heard we breathed.

"Are you sure Edise May? I don't want to do something you'll regret," he had a scared look in his eyes but I could tell he wanted me to say yes. I nodded more positive then anything in my entire life. I know Quil and I had our differences and we fought like normal couples but I loved him more then life itself and I wanted this. I wanted every part of Quil just like he wanted every part of me. I sat up straight and pulled my tank top over my head and flung it across the room. I was only in my bra and a pair of booty shorts. His eyes widen as he sat up a little and pulled me in closer.

"Your body is perfect," he whispered into my shoulder as he kissed across the collar bone. For once I wasn't ashamed to show him who I was really was and it turned out he liked that. He bit my neck up and down until I finally gave a little gasp of pleasure. He took control of the situation by flipping us to where I was on my back and he was on top. He smirked at my shocked face and kissed down my chest to my belly button. He ripped my shorts off and smiled at me softly as if to say sorry. I didn't care about the shorts because all I wanted was him.

"Thank you Edise May," he kissed my forehead and for the first time in my life I felt complete. I finally understood how Quil felt.


	18. Chapter 18

Quil and I laid by each other panting for a half an hour until we both got up to take a shower. As I stepped in Quil joined me and pulled me close. It was like I became one with him in that moment as I melted into his strong body. He kissed the top of my head and let me have the shower first. While I was washing my body he would wash his hair and we'd switch. Something about this just felt right and for a few seconds I was waiting to wake up back in Alabama but it never happened. Once we stepped out and dried off I decided I would make him breakfast and call it our first date. I kissed his cheek and pushed him on the bed and ran out of the room. I prayed he wouldn't follow but of course he did. He caught me and twirled me around the room. After the giggles died down I looked him in the eye and kissed him deeply.

"Help me make breakfast for our first date," I told him more then asked and went to the kitchen and started pulling out eggs, flour, milk, etc so we could have pancakes. Quil took everything from me and placed me on the counter.

"I'll make breakfast," he told me as he kissed up and down my neck leaving little love bites. I shuddered in pleasure and watched him as he started cooking. He was graceful which was a side I never saw before. Quil was always so big and bulky that I thought he would never be able to do any of this but damn did he surprise me. He put a mile high stack of pancakes on the table and carried me over.

"Princesses shouldn't have to walk," he muttered which made me go into a fit of laughter. Something about him saying that was just too funny. I grabbed a pancake and started munching on it but Quil was already on his third.

"Is that a wolf thing?" I asked as I drenched the fluffy cake in syrup. He nodded and winked at me.

"Hunger, strength, skill, height, grace, and wisdom," he smiled brightly with his mouth full and put another pancake on my plate.

"I love seeing you eat," he shrugged and watched me put another bit into my small mouth. My mind wondered back to earlier this morning and how amazing it felt. Quil was so gentle with me but at the same time so good. He took control and made sure that I was comfortable. It felt right giving myself to him. I put another bite into my mouth and watched as Quil ate quickly. I smirked and took a bit of syrup and licked it off my finger. I heard his fork drop and his jaw crack open as I reached my tip. I could tell he was shaking his leg by the way his chair was making noise.

"That's no fair," he whispered and looked down slowly. I smiled at him and gave him my big brown innocent eye trick.

"What isn't fair?" I asked as I stuck my finger in my mouth and watched him sweat nervously.

"That it just isn't …ugh," he screamed and picked me up. He pushed me roughly against the wall and moved in closer. I could feel the bulge back in his pants and I wanted to control this. I wanted to be the one in charge this time. I pushed him away and into a seat at the table. I climbed on top of him and grinded slowly feeling him pulse.

"You're a cheater," he whispered into my ear. I giggled and bit the spot on his neck that I found last night.

"How so baby?" I got up and pulled him back to my bedroom and slammed the door shut. He looked at me and then got down on his knees. He kissed up my shirt and then ripped it off. I laughed and shimmed out of the rest of my clothes. Quil threw his jeans in the corner and pushed me to the bed.

"I love you," he whispered as he gripped my thighs tightly. I looked up at him with lust in my eyes.

"I love you too," I said as I pulled him and down and took a sharp intake of breath. Quil and I would be able to do this for the rest of our lives but for now I was in dire need of him. Would I always be needing him?


	19. Chapter 19

**I believe this will be the last chapter. Thank you and enjoy.**

I woke up on Quil's chest listening to his heart beat. I shifted a little and licked my dry and chapped lips. There was no longer sun shining in my room so it had to be night time. Quil and I had slept the entire day away. I kissed his heart and moved a few inches over to get away from the heat radiating off of him.

"Hey you," he pulled me closer and kissed my forehead. I giggled and sat up a bit to look him in the face.

"Quil you really love me right?" I asked with my head tilted a bit. Quil sat up and moved in front of me. He nodded and took my hands in his.

"More then anything else in this world," he whispered and kissed the back of my hands. I blushed and continued with what I had to say.

"Well this imprint thing it lasts forever...right?" I asked while my heart pounded out of my chest.

"Yes unless you don't want it to," he muttered not to happy that he had to tell the truth on that. I laughed and bit my lip.

"I want it too," I told him quietly scared that he might not want that right now. I mean what if he wanted a relationship but forever way down the road? I pushed that question out of my mind and looked up at him. His jaw had dropped and his eyes were wide.

"I never thought you would say that," he whispered and put his hands over my small shoulders. "Say it again," he told me with a warm look in his eyes.

"I want it too," I said again but this time with more confidence. Quil leaped up and picked me up into his arms and twirled me around like a rag doll.

"I love you," he whispered and kissed my forehead. I smiled and nodded in agreement before kissing him softly before leading him out into the dark night. Quil took my hand and ran for the town. We were laughing with each other and before I knew it we were at a small fancy restaurant I had never seen.

"I was going to take you here for our first date," he whispered into my ear and pulled me away quickly. "But instead I found somewhere better," he pulled me into a bakery and picked a velvet cake from the counter. We dug in and I felt the sugar rushing through my veins.

"I think I like this place much better," I winked at him and put another shovel of cake into my mouth. Once we were done I was stuffed and could barley move. Quil picked me up and wondered down to the beach lazily. When we reached the water he sat me down and laid by me. He looked up at the stars and turned to look at me slowly.

"My mom use to take me out here when I was little during summers and tell me that if you ever lost someone you loved you could look into the stars and see them or if your so far away from someone you love you can literally see them in the stars," he whispered it so low that I had to strain to hear it. But when I did it was the most beautiful words ever spoken to me. I looked up and looked for someone but I couldn't find anyone because everyone I loved was here. But eventually I even found my mother in the distance.

"My mother and I had a falling out a few years ago. We didn't see eye to eye you could say. She sent me here thinking it would help so I thought maybe my love for her disappeared since I never thought of her…but obviously not," I muttered and watched the waves crash down on the rocks by us.

"Just because your mom did something to you like ship you away doesn't change how you feel," he told me as he took my hand and pulled me into his strong arms. I didn't know I was crying until his shirt got soaked and it irritated my face.

"Doesn't your father call you?" Quil asked suddenly with a scared tone in his voice. I nodded and heard Quil sigh from above me.

"Ask him to go home for awhile," he told me as he took a step back and kissed my forehead. "Ask him and if he says yes you go," he told me with a twisted look on his face. I nodded but didn't get it. He handed me a cell phone from his back pocket and stared intensely as I dialed the home number. On the third ring dad picked up.

"Hello," his gruff voice on the other end said to me. I knew it was late in Alabama but maybe the sleepiness would help.

"Hey dad it's me Edise May," I told him with a cheery voice. I knew how fake I sounded to Quil because he could see the pained look on my face, but my dad couldn't.

"Hey baby what are you calling so late for?" I heard him chuckle and inhale so I knew he was smoking his favorite cigar. I gulped loudly and sighed knowing I had to do this.

"I was wondering if I could go home to finish school," I replied quietly while listening for any movement he made on the other end. He let out another breath and finally answered.

"That sounds wonderful darling. I'll book you a flight for the morning," and with that my dad was gone and Quils face was still twisted.

"It's only one more year," I told him trying to convince myself more then him. Quil nodded and helped me to my feet. We walked slowly back to the house and told Dorothy the news. I don't think she was too happy but she went along with it and helped me pack. Quil and I held each other all night promising we'd write and call and when one year was up one of us would travel to see the other.

When the heavy drops of rain pounded on my window I knew it was morning. I saw Quil staring at me again as I got up and brushed my teeth. Quil told me he'd drive me to the airport to make sure I'd be ok. I memorized the earth smell that filled his car the entire way to La Push Airlines.

Once I got my ticket and the plane was called Quil and I knew this was for real. I hugged him hard and felt every muscle in his body shake. I reached up and kissed him hard before turning and heading towards the plane. The plane was almost empty so I sat down and just went to sleep praying Quil would be in my dreams.

**One Year Later**

Goodbye sunshine hello rain, I said in my head as the plane took off to La Push. I had a box full of letters on my lap and all the jewelry Quil sent me on my body. My heart was racing at the speed of light thinking that I would finally be able to touch Quil again. Every night for the past year all I thought about was him. Every time I would go out I would think about how much he would love that place. Every time I met someone new I thought about how Quil could tell me if the person was god or bad. I dozed off thinking about that I could spend the rest of my life in La Push now since I graduated, there was nothing standing in the way.

When we touched down I slowly got up from my seat because I didn't think my knees were strong enough to hold me. I was jittery and nervous as I walked down the almost empty aisles. I walked down the stairs feeling a hot gaze on me. I looked up to see my tall, dark and handsome man staring at me from the terminal. At that moment I took off running forgetting how many people were watching. I busted through the doors and jumped up to be caught by the one and only Quil.

"I missed you," I whispered in his ear remembering all the times I would flick it when he would get annoying. I snuggled into his neck and felt Quil move to a chair. He sat me down and put my bags by me and smoothed my hair back.

"Did you look into the stars?" He asked quietly with a loving and adoring gaze. I smiled and nodded remembering how every night I would watch the stars and point out which one was Quil. He smiled and kissed me gently before pulling back.

"Next time you leave we leave together," he mumbled as he picked up my bags and led me to his old car and drove away to a house that he had brought. Forever was going to work out we just had to believe in fate.


End file.
